Two Wrongs Make One Right
by RoxStar09
Summary: A cross-over pairing of the adorable persocon Chii with the demonic hanyou, Inu Yasha. Rated M for explicit content.


_The formidable demonic hanyou gradually approached the quivering, helpless persocon. Her unblemished golden tresses draped over her pale, and _

_exposed slender __shoulders; making somewhat of a silky, long robe for her. _

_There had been no sign of Kagome Higurashi, or the others, for that matter; Inu Yasha had __been told to stay put and await for their arrival. _

_However , it would have never, no- not in the least- occurred to his friends that tonight, of all nights, would be the __night of a new moon._

* * *

Inu Yasha had been impatiently anticipating for his comrades to dawn on the horizon…but alas, he grew to a great disappointment.

It wasn't until then that one of his girlfriends, a persocon by the name of Chii, just so happened to dwell upon his isolated sorrow.

She had arrived in the nick of time and boy, was Inu Yasha glad to see her!

The female android had worn an azure blue elegant dress; one that befits her most fashionably and enabled others to depict her developing curves. Sapphire colored ribbons were tied in petite bows as they matched her outfit perfectly.

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha sniffed the lingering sweet scent of apples wafting from her gorgeous long hair.

" Mmm…what'cha got there?" he pointed a rather sharp fingernail towards a basket Chii had been holding.

" Chii?" she replied with a slight tilt of her head; her ginger colored eyes shooting down to comprehend what Inu Yasha was talking about.

" Chii needs to deliver this to Mr. Awayuki before it gets cold," the young female appliance assured with a nod of her head.

" Well, then, let me help you out. Which way does Awayuki live?" Inu Yasha rose to his bare feet and gently filched the basket of pumpkin-pie from Chii's smooth hands.

" Chii!" she declared as she pointed a finger north of where they had been standing." All right, Chii. Hop on my back," Inu Yasha bent over, slightly spreading his knees apart so as to give the female more leverage. The persocon obeyed his command and before she knew it, they had whipped past the rushing foliage within a matter of seconds.

* * *

Time stood still when the lovely fair maiden awoke to a splitting headache, that is, if persocons were able to have such emotions.

" Ugh," she moaned silently in disgust as she witnessed her vision diminish from a distant haze.

Once the blur had completely subsided, Chii carefully sat up and took in her surroundings.

" Chii?" She was alone in an empty and quiet thatched-roofed house. The only matter that occupied her contemporary setting was an elongated cotton futon with its thin mattress neatly propped up; just laying there- waiting- for a visitor to someday occupy it. Alongside the futon, was an already lit Japanese fashioned lamp; its burning flames penetrating the cold within the room. On the opposite side of the room from where Chii lay, there was a carved black bamboo screen that seemed to be in great condition.

Finally coming back to her senses, the Chobi quietly stood on her feet only to realize that she had been stripped completely of her garments.

"Uwah!" Chii frantically looked about for any missing apparel yet her worst fear had been confirmed.

She began fidgeting about, nervously making her way to the bamboo screen when suddenly a menacing laugh pierced the awkward silence.

Immediately, Chii stopped in her tracks only to view the shadow of her beloved hanyou take form somewhere near the emitting candlelight.

Making no sudden utter movements, she felt her chest pound heavily within her very appliance as a dry lump formed in her throat, making it hard to swallow silently.

Just then, the light burned out; the faint smell of smoke lingering throughout the area. Chii began thinking perhaps this was a nightmare and she was due to soon wake up? Yes; all she had to do was oblige her nerves to break the dream and-Suddenly, she felt the warmth of another being creep up against her, enveloping the persocon in a mighty, firm embrace.

" Chiiiii…" the Chobi firmly shut her eyelids and forced herself to wake, waiting at any second to see the light of day…but no, she was wrong.

" Did you miss me?" said a raspy cold voice, hugging the helpless blonde in the realm of darkness. " In-Inu Yasha?" her voice quavered audibly as though she were about to cry.

" Mmm…you look delicious," commented the possessive hanyou.

Struggling to break free, Chii pleaded Inu Yasha to let go but he wouldn't do that; he meagerly pressed himself closer and closer to her, until their hearts beat as one.

" Inu Yasha, please!" Chii cried out, breaking out in a sweat. " Not until I have my way with you first, Chii." Inu Yasha swept the persocon off her dainty feet and dropped her onto the disheveled futon.

Chii scrambled to get up, but could only retreat backwards, hitting her back against the sturdy, beige wall.

The Chobit quivered with fear and although a pang of tremor seized throughout her entire body, she knew that the real Inu Yasha would never do such a thing like this.

With pleading eyes, Chii made out the hanyou's perfect outline in total darkness as he laughed mockingly at her.

" Since tonight is the night of the new moon, I think I'll use all of my strength to do you hardcore, now that I've disposed of Awayuki," the possessed half-demon said out loud as Chii helplessly sat back, concealing herself with her blonde tresses.

Suddenly she felt a whip of air jolt from around her; what was he doing? Chii looked about with her eyes adjusted to the dark as she desperately searched for the mischievous full-demon. " Inu Yasha?" Chii whispered.

Suddenly, she felt a hand cup between her legs. She cringed. Simultaneously, she thought, _"I'm about to get raped…but- it feels so good,"_

The hand now slipped into her pussy and began fingering her genitalia. The hand was utilizing its fingers; pressing against her clit.

Chii wanted to moan. The finger was slipping in and out of her pussy, with Chii just about to come. Her back was banging against the wall, the hand thrashing upwards into her.

"N…No," she let out. The thrashing stopped and she immediately felt something hard rubbing against her entrance, almost like rubbing a rock against your palm.

The hand, accompanied by its other, stroked the flesh of her stomach as they reached upwards towards her chest. She was panting, holding in groans.

The palms now clutched her breasts, attempting to make her have an orgasm. The hard object was still between her legs, drenching it with pre-cum.

Finally, Chii couldn't restrain the enticing emotion any longer; she screamed as loud as he easily violated her.

" This is just getting you ready for the real thing," Chii felt Inu Yasha's warm breath tickle her sensitive ear as she gasped in delight.

_"This is wrong and you know it,"_ she scolded herself for letting herself get raped by one of her best friend's contemporary boyfriend.

She felt his strong hands slide up her thighs and grip her tightly, forefinger and thumb on each thigh, and pulling her open.

Chii was stunned, lost in moments until she suddenly became aware that he was inside of her.

She felt the power of his ejaculation inside her, like a blow to the face. Inu Yasha didn't stop, but continued thrusting with more suppleness, until he was in balls-deep.

There was a sound after a while, heard distantly and from deep within herself, far from the chaste euphoric Chobit that her friends had come to love.

She realized it was her own voice screaming, "Yes! Yes! Again! Yes!" She was ashamed of herself; of her species.

The event went on for hours. She continued to be excited, released, reexcited, re-released, again and again until she noticed that he was lay quivering upon the futon that was drenched with both of their cum.

Beside her, she was able to depict Inu Yasha's inert form. Did he fall asleep? Chii quietly yet gracefully got on her knees and silently crawled towards the frozen Inu Yasha, his cum running out of her.

" Inu Yasha?" she whispered, gently poking his hulking muscles; no response.

The Chobit waited several minutes until she noticed that his chest wasn't heaving up and down like it should have been.

She trusted herself to act in his stead as she searched for a muted pulse, becoming more and more frantic when she couldn't find it.

" I-Inu" she held back muffled sobs. Chii commenced CPR, as he lay dormant; he did not stir- not even a twitch from his hanyou ears.

She tried everything, even though some of her methods were in fact erratic, Chii wouldn't give up on him; He wouldn't want her to.

After many unsuccessful attempts at reviving Inu Yasha from his bizarre coma, she cuddled close to his naked body. Whether her friends, especially Kagome, would start loathing her for this she would accept it; it was worth being enemies with her if Inu Yasha had indeed passed away.

So here she lay, with Inu Yasha in a state of coma and herself, restless and impatient more than ever.

After what seemed to be like hours, her eyes finally fell droopy, overcome by exhaustion. She quietly allowed herself to fall under the realm of dreams as she heard the faint cries of an angry mob approach them like a stampede of flustered cattle. Chii wrapped the exposed Inu Yasha in a cold yet firm embrace, rivulets of tears rolling down her cherub-like face, as she patiently awaited their chance to accompany each other into the fiery depths below.


End file.
